Nowhere
Nowhere Kansas, is part of the Wilds and one of the largest and least populated areas in the world. History Nowhere is a simple land with a very dark history. Starting 300 years ago, Father Ernest Bagge lead a 3 day march with his followers and 1,945 people, human and Faunus alike, accused of witchcraft and alliance to the Fallen dragged to barren lands of what would be known one day as Nowhere. Where he had every single prisoner each tied to one of 1,945 stakes planted on the dead grounds, and each one set ablaze with all 1,945 burned alive. The bodies would be left unmarked and forgotten with the delusional people telling the native tribes that the burnt land was cursed, the tribes, out of respect for the dead, in turn avoided the area. 23 years later Ernest's great grandson, Cletus would travel with a number of settlers to what would be known as Kansas to expand on the newly founded America's territory. By then, the burnt out bodies of his great grandfathers and his followers 1,945 victims were buried under plains of dirt with the stakes they were tried from now nothing but mulch, so the travelers built a rural town over the unknown burial ground. One of the settlers jokingly said they should call the town Nowhere, due to the vast uncivilized area surrounding it, but the others, charmed by the joke, named it that. Over the next Century multitudes of people would come to Kansas to settle down after the Gold Rush, one of which would be a simple boy from a family of 13 desiring wealth and prosperity named Jiles Galette. Who after acquiring a book filled with mystical tales and spells from a soothsayer, he and his brothers would mine $770,000 worth of gold the brothers all moving to Empire City and going their own ways shortly after. Jiles himself would return decades later to Nowhere where he would build a farm with a windmill, a complete rarity at the time due to most relying on watermills built by a horde of vandals. When a great drought rendered the watermills useless, Farmer Galette was the only one with a working mill bring him much more customers and money than most of the farms in Kansas. The vandals despised him for this and wanted to murder Jiles for unintentionally humiliating them. But Vandal's were kept at bay because of their fear and superstitious beliefs. As Galette had carved magical symbols from the book given to him by the soothsayer on the blades of his windmill. The vandals had immense fear of the symbols and would leave never to be seen again. Though legend has it, if the windmill ever stops turning, the vandals will rise from the grave and seek vengeance on all who posses it. After Galette passed away from natural causes, a graveyard for death row convicts would be built by the windmill which was abandoned many years later and was a farmhouse was built over the cemetery. Once the industrial age started, Nowhere would go on to rival Detroit in the industry market, the city becoming famous for the hard labor and harder workers. They even became the one to invent the first energy weapon when an inventor unintentionally weaponized a Tesla Coil, pulverizing an empty horse carriage. Nowhere would gain it's darkest chapter in it's history yet on the day, a Fallen by the name of Atlanaca leading a horde of Grimm attacked and overwhelmed the town. That is till many brave civilians took up and fought back, managing to drive back Atlanaca and her Grimm Horde despite taking many casualties in the process. But it would serve only as the beginning of a dark era for Nowhere. As for two straight years after the first attack, a dark storm too thick for anyone to safely enter would envelop and cover the whole the whole town and barren fields preventing anyone from entering for those After the storm finally died a team of Huntsmen was sent in to investigate. The results horrified them and those whom they reported to. Where they found the town gutted, wreck, and having the appearance of a complete war zone, and eventually discovering a number of fighters dead and alive. All of them dressed in anachronistic gear and wielding anachronistic weapons as well. Eustace and Muriel Bagge soon moved into Galette's farm the following month and found Courage after he was rescued from a mad doctor who viewed sending dogs into space as a way to make 'Super Dogs.' Due to new people moving into Nowhere after the disappearance in 2001, not many know of the horrors that befell that seemingly simple town. And perhaps not knowing is best when you live in the middle of Nowhere. Trivia * Nowhere is the location that the animated series Courage the Cowardly Dog takes place in. * In the future where Nowhere was taken, a message centered around it is "DON'T. TRUST. SEBBEN." Category:Locations